Beyblade Metal Fusion: Harun tarina
by Pinza-chan
Summary: Haru (OC) on punahiuksinen tyttö jolla on paljon salaisuuksia. Kun Gingka saapuu kaupunkiin alkaa meidän tietämämme Metal Fusion kausi ja Harun salaisuudet alkavat paljastua yksi kerrallaan. Mun versio Metal Fusionista. Pääpiirtein sama tarina mutta siellä täällä omia juttuja OCn mukana tullut. Ei negatiivistä palautetta! Only Finnish but soon will be English version too!


**Pinza: Mwahahaha! :3 Terve vaan ihmiset! Saatte nyt luvan kärsijä mun OC tarinasani. Juu elikkäs mun versio Beyblade Metal Fusionista. Päätarina on aikalailla sama mutta pari juttua on muuttunut koska lisäsin oman OCni. OC; Nimi: Haru Kurowa (suom. etunimi: kevät sukunimi: musta harmonia) Ikä: 14 v Sukupuoli: tyttö Hiustenväri ja tyyli: punaset ja ranskanletillä Silmien väri: ruskea Vaatetus: löysät mustat collegehousut, valkonen t-paita v-kaula aukolla, musta huppari jonka selkäpuolella luoti joka on 'rikkonut' selkäpuolen, huppari aina auki Bey: Flame Leone, puollustus tyyppi Perhe: teille en vielä paljasta mitään Muuta: rakastaa lattea, juo tupla suklaa-lattea kun on huolestunut tai hermostunut**

**Gingka: Pinza-chan...**

**Pinza: Tein tarinan vain sen vuoksi että saan sen pois päästäni. Päätyin eka laittaa suomeksi nii sittenkun kirjotan enkuks ei oo nii sekava. Joten en anna hittoakaan jos joku ei tykkää. Ja jos joku lähettää negatiivistä palautetta, odotavaan! Me nähdään beyblade ottelussa! t(-w-t)**

**Gingka: Pinza-chan!**

**Pinza: Häh?**

**Gingka: Mitä jos lopetat nt ton turhan jauhamisen ja aloitetaan?**

**Pinza: Umm.. Oke, vielä yksi asia. En omista Beyblade. Ja tarina on animesta ei mangasta.**

**Gingka: Huh? O.o Siinä oli kaksi**

**Pinza: Aivan. Näin opetetaan matikkaa tyhmille ;P**

**Gingka: Odotahan vain... D:**

**Pinza: O-ou *lähtee jouksee karkuun* nauttikaa tarinasta! .-. (*.*=)**

**Gingka: Voit juosta mutta et pääse pakoon! *lähtee Pinzan prään* **

* * *

Kenta huusi apu monta kertaa. Juuri kun hänen beynsä olisi tuhoutunut, joku saapui auttamaan. Sininen välähdys ja Benkein bey oli hävinnyt.

"Beybladen kuuluisi ola hauskaa. Te pakotatte jonkun siihen? Ette ole oikeita bleidaajia" mysteeri henkilö sanoi.

"Miten? Kuka hitossa sä olet?!" Benkai huusi.

"Nimi on Gingka, Gingka Hagane" huivi tyyppi vastasi.

"Ei fiksu veto tulla mun tielle. Okei jos todella haluat auttaa tota penikkaa sitten bleidaa..." Benkei sanoi.

"Meitä vastaan! kaikki viisi facehunteria heitti haasteen.

"Ei ongelmaa" Gingka sanoi ja käveli Kenta luo.

"Mutta tämä onkin 5 vs 1 matsi" blondi faceunter sanoi.

"Huh? Mutta se ei ole reilua!" Kenta huolestui.

"Joten bleidaatko vai annatko pisteesi nyt?" Benkei kysyi.

"Älä tee sitä! Tää on mun otteluni!" Kenta sanoi Gingkalle.

"Älä huolehdi pikku kaveri. Mulla ei oo aikomusta hävitä" Gingka sanoi ja laski kätensä Kentan päälle. Sitten hän otti beynsä esiin.

"3" "2" "1! Let it rip!" **(****A/N: mä käytän enkun kielistä koska 'anna palaa' kuulostaa tyhmältä)** Benkei, facehunterit ja Gingka laukaisivat beynsä. Gingka sai yhdellä iskulla kaikki viisi.

"Se oli helppoa" Gingka totesi. Gingka otti pistelaskurinsa esiin ja keräsi pisteet.

"Yli 3000! En ole nähnyt niin paljoa!" Benkei huusi. Sitten kaikki kuulivat kuinka jonkun askeleet kaikuivat tunnelissa.

"Ai jai, Benkei sä hävisit" Punahiuksinen tyttö sanoi.

"H-haru? Lähettikö _hän_ sut?" Benkein ääni vapisi.

"Ei. Mä kysyin luvan lähtee ettii sua. _Hän_ myönsi luvan, kerran kun sä olet myöhässäkin. Mä halusin vaan bleidata. Mut nyt sä hävisit joten sekin mahdollisuus meni" tyttö, joka ilmeisesti oli Haru, kertoi. Sitten hän katsoi Benkein vastustajia. Hänen silmänsä kohtasivat Gingkan. Gingka huomasi että hänen silmissään näkyi yhtäkkiä monia tunteita. Surua, huolta, iloa, katumusta. Mutta eniten tuskaa. Silloin Gingka tajusi kuka henkilö oli.

"Haru?" hän kysyi hyvin hiljaa. Tyttö katsoi häntä viimeisen kerran, pahoittelevasti.

"Tule Benkei. Me ollaan jo muutenkin myöhässä" Haru sanoi ja lähti kävelemään. Benkei kääntyi Gingkaan päin.

"Mä muistan tän" Benkei uhosi ja lähti Harun perään. Muutkin facehunterit lähtivät seuraamaan Harua. Gingka jäi tuijottamaan heidän peräänsä surullisin silmin.

"Öö.. Anteeksi, herra.." Kenta aloitti mutta Gingka keskeytti hänet.

"Kutsu vaan Gingkaks."

"Selvä. Kiitos avusta. En tiedä miten korvaan tämän."

"Ei kestä kiittää. Keitä noi tyypit oli?" Gingka kysyi.

"HÄH?! Sä et tiedä ja silti haastoi heidät?! He ovat facehuntereita. Haastavat nuoria ja heikkoja bleidaajia matseihin ja vievät heidän pisteen."

"Heitä on siis täälläkin."

"Sä et taida olla täältä, vai?" Kenta kysyi.

"En. Mä vaeltelen ympäri Japania ja olen milloin missäkin" Gingka selitti.

"Missä sä sitten nukut?" Kenta uteli. Gingka hyppäsi kaiteen yli, liukui alas ja lysähti maahan.

"Juuri tässä."

"Huh?" Kenta käveli hänen viereensä. "Hei, tuota.. Voisitko kertoa miten voin tulla yhtä mahtavaksi bleidaajaksi kuin sä?"

"Rentoudu" Gingka käski. Kenta kävi makulleen hänen viereensä. "Näinkö?" hän kysyi.

"Bleidaajan voimat tulee hänen sydämmestään. Hänen pitää laittaa kaikki tunteensa peliin. Vain niin hän voi hallita bitbeastin" Gingka kertoi. Sitten hän osoitti ylöspäin. "Katso." Kenta katsoi hänen osoittamaansa suuntaan.

"Wau!" Kenta huokaisi kun näki upean tähtitaivaan.

"Bleidaaja on yksi miljoonasta. Samoin on hänen beynsä. Mutta kun ne kaksi on yhdistetään sadaan uskomaton voima. Siksi bleidaajan kannattaa luottaa beynsä" Gingka sanoi.

"Joten mun pitää uskoa Sagittarioon? Se tulee olemaan helppoa" Kenta päätti. "Mutta kerro kuinka voin kiittää kaikesta?"

"Facehunterit... Pystytkö kertomaan siitä Harusta?" Gingka kysi.

"Haru Kurowa. Haru oli tuttuni ennen kuin hän liittyi facehuntereihin. Tosin hän ei halunnut. Kun Haru saapui kaupunkiin kaksi vuotta sitten, kaikki jengit kiinnostuivat hänestä. Hän on uskomaton bleidaaja. Huhu kiertää että hänellä on niin paljon pisteitä että hän on kyllästynyt bleidaamiseen. Sitä en tosin usko. Facehuterit alkoivat ahdistella häntä. He haastoivat Harun koko ajan matseihin. Harulla ei ollut aikaa levätä ja kerätä voimiaan. Hän kävi heikommaksi koko ajan. Kaikilla oli paha aavistusta tulevasta. Sitten se tapahtui. Facehuntereiden johtaja, Kyoya Tategami, haastoi hänet otteluun. Kyoya ehdotti vetoa: Jos Haru voittaisi facehunterit poistuisivat kaupungista, mutta jos Kyoya voittaisi Harun pitäisi liittyä hänen jengiinsä. Haru suostui koska halusi ajaa facehunterit pois meidän kimpusta. Taistelu oli kova mutta, koska Haru oli käyttänyt voimiaan niin paljon Kyoya voitti elämä meni siinä. Hän joutui liittymään facehuntereihin ja Kyoya alkoi rajoittaa hänen bleidaustaan. Jotkut sanovat sen johtuvan koska Kyoya pelkää Harun syrjäyttävän hänet, toiset taas sanovat että Kyoya on pihkassa Haruun. Totuutta en tiedä mutta siitä olen varma että Haru on vahvempi kuin Kyoya. Ne jotka hänen on pitänyt tuhota Kyoyan määräyksestä sanovat hänen olevän säälimätön mosteri. Mutta suurimalle osalle hän on sankari, joka koitti häätää facehunterit" Kenta selosti. "Miksi haluat tietää?"

"Hän vaikutti erilaiselta. Entä hänen beynsä?" Gingka kysyi.

"Olen näyhnyt sen vaan kerran kun ottelin häntä vastaan. Flame Leone, puolustus tyyppi. Uskomaton voima. Siitäkin kiertää paljon huhuja. Esimerkiksi että Haru on onnistunut saamaa erikoisliikkeen, se ei tosin olisi ihme."

_'Haru... Polkumme taitaa risteytyä uudelleen.' _Gingka alkoi ajatella menneitä aikoja ja nukahti pian.

"Gingka, aijotko lähteä pian?" Kenta kysyi ja vilkaisi uuta ystäväänsä. Hän huomasi että Gingka oli jo syvässä unessa. _'Miksiköhän hän kiertää Japania? Enkä todellakaan usko että hän halusi tietää Harusta vaan sen takia että hän vaikutti erilaiselta... Voi ei! Paljonko kello? Pitää mennä kotiin. Voin puhua Ginkgan kanssa myöhemmin.'_

**-Samaan aikaan-**

"Kyoya! Mä löysin ne" Haru huusi kun meni sisälle halliin. Hän käveli hallin läpi ja tunsi miten kaikki katsoivat häntä. Kuinka kauan se oli jo jatkunut? Oliko hän tehnyt jotain väärin? Haru pysähtyi korkean laatikon eteen.

"Mikä heillä kesti?" kysyi hahmo varjoista.

"Parempi että he selittävät itse" Haru totesi ja hyppäsi korkean laatikon oikealla puolella olevalle laatikolle. Hän kävi istumaan ja katsoi kuinka Benkei alkoi änkyttämään selitystä.

"K-katsos kun m-me h-haastoimme jonkun penikan o-otteluun. S-sitten joku huivi tyyppi n-nimeltä Gingka H-hagane t-tuli ja auttoi s-sitä penskaa. M-me haastettiin se otteluun ja hävittiin..."

"Mitä?! Te hävisitte ja juoksitte takaisin tänne kuin mamman pojat?" Kyoya kysyi. Facehunterit alkoivat nauraa pilkallisesti. Haru tajusi olla hiljaa, koska tiesi mitä tulisi tapahtumaan. "Hiljaa!" Kyoya tiuskaisi.

"Hänellä on yli 3000 pistettä!" Benkei huuhdahti. Nyt loputkin facehunterit laittoivat turpansa tukkoon.

"Mutta sinä voit haastaa hänet!" yksi Benkei alaisista sanoi. Kyoya näytti harkitsevan asiaa. Mutta sitten joku teki vikatikin.

"Niin, sä voit murskata hänet Leonellasi!" Kyoya heitti ruostuneen tynnyrin puhujan suuntaan.

"Mitä sanoit? Kuinka kehtaat puhua Leonesta ilman lupaa?" Kyoya kysyi vihaisena. "Benkei, jätän homman sinulle. Tee mitä tarvitsee" Kyoya sanoi. Facehunterit palasivat takaisin mitä olivatkin tehneet. Kyoya vilkaisi Harua.

"Mitä mieltä sinä olet?" hän kysyi. Haru säpsähti ajatuksistaan.

"En ole varma.. Kaverilla oli jotain 3700 beypistettä. Hän vaikuttaa vahvalta" Haru vastasi, mutta ei kertonut läheskään koko totuutta. _'Gingka... Äh mä en pysty ajattelemaan selvästi. Tarvitsen kahvia.'_ "Benkei järjestää sadan bleidaajan ottelun vai mitä?" Kyoya nyökkäsi. "Voinko... Voinko mä osallistua?" Haru kysyi vaikka tiesikin vastauksen.

"Et" Kyoya kuittasi. Haru huokaisi. Siitä oli iäisyys kun hän oli viimeksi saanut kunnon matsin. Hänellä teki mieli palata vaeltelemaan ja etsimään kunnon vastustujaa.

"Selvä. Joten tässä tämä päivä? Voinko lähteä?" Haru kysyi.

"Luulisin... Tule huomenna aikaisin vanhalle rakennustyömaalle" Kyoya sanoi.

"Okei" Haru vastasi ja venytteli. Sitten hän hyppäsi alas ja lähti kävelemään hallista pois. Hän yhä tunsi katseet selässään. _'Miksi?'_

Haru käveli keskustassa ja päätti mennä lempi kahvilaansa.

"Hei Akira!" Haru tervehti kahvilan omistajaa kun astui sisään.

"Aa, Haru! Se tavallinenko?" Akira kysyi.

"Ei laita tällä kertaa tupla suklaa-latte" Haru pyysi.

"Tupla suklaa-latte?" Akira ihmetteli.

"Jep. Laita saman tien 'large' koossa."

"Mikäs nyt on vialla?" Akira kysyi samalla kun teki lattea.

"Et taida uskoa jos sanon ei mikään" Haru sanoi.

"En todellakaan" Akira ojensi laten Harulle. Haru antoi rahat.

"Kiitti" Haru maistoi kahvia. Tämän jälkeen hänellä olisi vaikeuksia nukkua mutta se ei haittaisi. "Sanotaan vaikka että menneisyys ottaa kiinni" näiden sanojen kera Haru poistui.

**-Seuraavana aamuna-**

Gingka heräsi facehunttereiden piirittämänä.

"Mukavat torkut? Me otetaan ottelu ja sut on kutsuttu mukaan" Benkei sanoi virnuillen. Gingla nousi ylös ja venytteli.

"Miksikäs ei? Olisi mukavaa taas antaa köniin sulle" Gingka haukotteli.

"Luuleks sä et tää on joku vitsi vai?" joku kysyi.

"En" Gingka vastsi pokkana. **(A/N: Jep Gingka on tyhmä *katsoo olan yli* uh hei Gingka *lähtee juoksemaan taas*) **Benkei lähti kävelemään ja facehunterit seurasivat häntä rinkinä. Gingka oli keskellä ja näin hänet pakoteettin mukaan.

**-Vanhalla rakennustyömaalla-**

Haru oli kiivennyt mahdollisimman ylös vanhoja metalli palkkeja pitkin ja istui nyt ylhäällä, yksin. Hän koitti selvittää ajatuksiaan.

"Onko sulla kaikki hyvin?" Haru kuuli jonkun kysyvän takanaan. Hän kääntyi ja näki Kyoyan. Kyoya istui hänen viereensä.

"Joo" Haru vastasi.

"Älä valehtele. Mä oon oppinu sentää erottaa milloin sä valehtelet näiden kahden vuoden aikana" Kyoya sanoi. Haru nosti toista kulmaansa.

"Onniteluni. Ja mitä jos valehtelen?" Harun äänestä tihkui sarkasmi.

"Mä en voi sille mitään. Oon vaan huolissani susta" Kyoya kohautti olkiaan.

"Oikeasti? 'Suuri Petojen Kuningas' Kyoya on huolissaan jostakusta?"

"Jep" Kyoya punastui vähäisen. Haru alkoi ensin hymyillä ja sitten nauraa. Kyoya katsoi häntä hämmentyneenä. Parin minuutin päästä Haru alkoi rauhoittua.

"Sori. Se on vaan niin huvittavaa kuulla ett sä välität jostakusta. Ei olis uskonut ett sulla on pehmee puoli" Haru pahoitteli.

"Kai mulla sitten on" Kyoya sanoi ja hymyili vähän. Sitten pihalta kuului ääniä. "He ovat täällä" Kyoya sanoi ja nousi. "Jutellaan lisää myöhemmin." Kyoya laskeutui yhden tason alemmaksi ja hyppäsi ketingeillä riippuvaan metallipaaluun. Alhaalla oli vilinää. Sata bleidaajaa kävi paikoilleen ja Benkei tyrkkäsi Gingkan keskelle areenaa.

"Gingka Hagane, luulitko olevasi fiksukin kun eilen nolasit meidät? Tänään saat maistaa samalla mitalla. Facehuntereiden erikoisuus 100 bleidaajan matsi" Benkei sanoi.

"Hyvä on. Hyväksyn haasteen, sata tai tuhat bleidaajaa ei sillä väliä" Gingka hymähti. Facehunterit alkoivat pilkata Gingkan tyhmyyttä.

"Eiköhän aloiteta 3" "2" "1! Let it rip!" Facehunterit laukaisivat sata kiekkoa kerralla. Juuri silloin Kenta juoksi sisään.

"Gingka!" Kenta huusi hädissään ja juoksi areenan reunalle. "Tää ei näytä hyvältä. Niitä on kaikkialla ja liian monta."

"Mikään ei ole yhtä hauskaa kuin 100 bleidaajan matsi. Beyt osuvat toisiinsa ja kimpoilevat kaikkialla, tehden niiden hyökkäysistä voimakkaampia" Benkei iloitsi.

"Haha, tuo looseri ei voi millän voittaa tätä" joku sanoi.

"Gingka paken!" Kenta huusi hädissään.

"Hiljaa penska! Ole vain hiljaa ja katso" Benkei käski.

"Aivan Kenta, katso" Gingka sanoi. "Muista ettei bleidaajan voimat riipu hyökkäyksestä tai kestävyydestä eikä sillä ole väliä kuinka paljon heitä on" Gingka ympärille tuli sininen aura. Se kiinnitti Kyoyan huomion. Haru seurasi tiiviisti. _'Gingka, jos voitat tämän olen varma että se olet todellakin sinä ja voin antaa vihjeen.' _Gingka otti laukaisiansa ja beynsä. "Esityksen aika, Storm Pegasus!" Gingka laukaisi beynsä. Pegasus alkoi hyökätä vastustajien kimppuun.

"Tuo on vaikuttavaa" Kyoya totesi ja nousi pystyyn.

"Ihmeellistä!" Kenta kuiskasi. _'Nyt ymmärrän mitä hän tarkoitti.'_

"Mene Pegasus!" Gingka huusi ja Pegasus alkoi pyöriä nopeammin ja aiheutti pienen ilmavirtauksen jonka avulla hän nostatti kaikki beyt ilmaan ja heitti ne alas. Facehunterit koittivat suojautua ja lähtivät lipettiin.

"Kuten sanoin, ero häviämisen ja voittamisen välillä" Gingka otti Pegasuksen kiinni. "on beyspirit."

"Aivan! Nyt ymmärrän! Tuo uskomatonta Gingka!" Kenta sanoi ja juoksi Gingkan luokse.

"Gingka Hagane" Kyoya sanoi yläilmoista. Gingka ja Kenta kääntyivät häntä kohti ja näkivät hänet ja Harun. _'Haru...'_ "Storm Pegasus vai? Näyttää siltä että olet minun ja Rock Leonen arvoinen vastustaja."

"Kuka olet?" Gingka huusi.

"Olen Kyoya Tategami" Kyoya vastasi ja alkoi nauramaan. "Tästä tulee mielenkiintoista." Hän hyppäsi takaisin rakennukseen. "Tule Haru."

Haru kääntyi seuratakseen Kyoyaa mutta katsoi taakseen. Hän otti taitellun lapun taskustaan ja heitti sen Gingkalle. Sitten hän lähti. Maassa Gingka otti lapun kiinni ja avasi sen. _'Gingka olen pahoillani. En voi puhua sinulle. He katsovat melkein jokaista liikettäni. -Haru'. _Kenta luki lapun Gingkan olan takaa.

"Huh? Tunneks sä Harun?"

"Pitkä tarina" Gingka vastasi. "Eiköhän lähdetä."

* * *

**Pinza: Gingka odota hetki! No niin ihmiset, mitä piditte? Saa edes nähä tuleeko yhtään lukioita, kun on suomenkielinen ficci. Sori mut tää on vähän OOC. Jos tälle ei tuu lukioita laitan tän enkuks, jos tulee niin silti laita XP**

**Kyoya: Umm.. Pinza miksi Gingka kattoo sua murhaavasti?**

**Pinza: Ai hei Kyoya! En tiedä, ehkä siks ett haukuin sitä kahdesti tyhmäksi. Missä muuten Haru on?**

**Kyoya: Meni ostamaan kahvia. Se sano ett on kohta täällä.**

**Pinza: Oke. Hei Gingka! Mitä jos ratkastaan tää beybladella?**

**Gingka: Miksikäs ei? *ottaa Pegasuksen esiin ja tähtää***

**Pinza: Ooks sä hullu? Vaunu on liian pieni areena mennän ulos. *menee ulos ja Gingka seuraa***

**Kyoya: *huoh* Hulluja nuo kaks. *Haru saapuu* Hei Haru ^^**

**Haru: Yo! Pinza tais haastaa Gingkan otteluun? .-.**

**Kyoya: Jep. -.-**

**Pinza: Jee! Mennän seuraamaan! Mä haluun nähä kuinka Pinzan Dark Leone hoitaa homman kotiin! *raahaa Kyoya ulos* :3 **


End file.
